


Center of the Ring

by bunymyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Circus, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Circus, Eventual Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Yaoi, idek whos gonna top but whatever we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunymyun/pseuds/bunymyun
Summary: Ren gets kicked out of his foster home only to end up at the local traveling circus where his life eventually gets better and he learns the meaning of patience.





	Center of the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> JRen circus AU? sign me the heck up. This turned out to be a lot more than I expected and I also got really carried away and ended up adding smut bc what is plot... hope you like it!

The circus has taken him in; more specifically, the Ring Leader did. 

Mingi has been lost, having been kicked out of the foster home he had been put in at a young age. The other kids had said he was ‘odd’ and the fosters believed their lies. 

It wasn’t long until they found any excuse to try and get Mingi kicked out. 

The night it happened, Mingi had at least had the chance to eat and shower before he was thrown out of the home, told never to come back and that they would tell Child Services he ran away. 

It would be a while before he would be found by anyone. Mingi had been accused of stealing from the fosters, and they made sure that they told the corrupt adults in town about it so that Mingi had nowhere to go. 

It was just him and his thin pajamas in the winter. He had to find any shelter he could, jogging around to keep as warm as he could, taking food from anyone who would even look at him. 

Mingi was 16, no one wanted to adopt, no one would hire him or even give him the time of day, so of course he became desperate to find a place for his own. Anyone who would just  _ look _ at him and maybe  _ help.  _

 

About a week before Christmas, Mingi heard loud screams and music coming from somewhere behind the city park, leading to the large expanse of forest that was rumored to be haunted. 

He didn’t know what possessed him, but Mingi found his feet leading him towards the sounds. Maybe it was the delightful laughter, or the smoke he could see billowing up from in between the trees, promising warmth and maybe food. 

Upon closer inspection, Mingi found that it wasn’t ghosts or an illusion of his malnutrition playing tricks on him. Instead, he found tents and people running around.

Each tent had a fire close by, an even bigger fire pit dead center between them all. 

He could see people smiling and dancing, eating what smelled like some kind of chicken soup. Mingi’s stomach growled, drool forming at his mouth. He hadn’t eaten in almost three maybe four days now.

Maybe if he waited until everyone slept he would be able to sneak some food away and possibly find some clothes. 

If only he was that lucky. 

Mingi waited for what felt like  _ hours _ until the people retired for the night. He watched them go, putting out the fires and going in to their tents, all huddled together for warmth. He had noticed the tents were made of leather and fur, presumably to keep the tenants warm at night. 

He could feel himself being a little jealous that these people had the basic human necessities he lacked. But he couldn’t worry about that quite yet. There was still one person lurking around the fires, making sure they were turned off properly, not wanting a fire to happen in their sleep. 

 

The man was handsome, Mingi could tell. His face was solid, sharp and angled, a bit more aged than what Mingi assumed his age was. His lips formed a thin line as he watched the smoke rise up from the now extinguished fires. He looked worried. 

Mingi held his breath as the man walked right past his hiding spot in the bushes. 

He could hear him mumbling about debt and how much it cost to feed everyone.

Until that moment, it hadn’t occurred to Mingi that the man might actually  _ be  _ older. Close up, the man appeared to be in his late 20’s. 

By the sounds of it, he was in charge of everyone he was just spying on. He was for lack of a better term, their leader. 

“I’m going to have to let people go at this rate, but we also wouldn’t survive without them…” the man pressed on, deep in thought. 

Mingi flinched as the man passed by him again, standing right in front of him. He began to get light headed from holding his breath for so long. 

And then, suddenly, the man turned around, scaring Mingi, causing him to fall over. He landed with a loud ‘oof’ on his rear. 

The man that Mingi was trying to avoid being caught by jumped back before quickly gathering himself and poking around at the bushes, “Well? Come on out! I heard you!” He shouted. 

Mingi was scared out of his wits. The man suddenly looked a bit ferocious; it was a look he didn’t know what to do with. 

“Well? Are you going to come out or not?” The man repeated. 

Mingi held his breath, then sighed, and stood up slowly. 

Immediately, the man was on guard. “Who are you and what are you doing back there?” His face set into a frown, not as scary but still some, giving Mingi a bit of courage to speak.

“I— I have no where else to go! And I saw smoke! So I— I thought ‘oh, fire!’ And I came here and saw this and… and I—..” Mingi stopped speaking as the man raised a hand to him. 

“That’s enough.” The man sighed. “When was the last time you ate, kid?” 

Mingi became confused. “Uh?” 

The man sighed. “Of course you don’t even know when the last time you ate was.” He shook his head, holding a hand up to his mouth as he thought. “Alright. Come with me. I’ll get you fed.” 

The man turned and began to walk to the furthest tent.

 

“But- you won’t have enough to feed everyone else later.” Mingi said, his voice small, I sure if he should have said that or not. 

The man stopped walking and turned his head half way back at Mingi, “Don’t you worry.” He motioned for Mingi to follow him. “I haven’t let anyone starve in my five years of being in charge.” 

 

Mingi felt relief wash over him. The tent looked warm, and by the looks of it he was going to get food as well. Still, this was a strange older man. 

He followed him anyway. He’d have a better chance at survival if he did. 

 

“What’s your name?” The man asked.

 

“Mingi. I don’t have a last name, and if I do, I don’t remember it at all.” The man raised an eyebrow as he opened the flap to his larger tent. “Well then. I’m assuming you have no one to look after you?” Mingi nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable at the question. “That’s a sad situation to be in Mingi. A lot of my performers are orphans or were abandoned, too. All of them are like siblings.” The man gestures for Mingi yo come inside as he lit a lantern. 

“I don’t have much food, but it’ll probably best if you don’t eat a big meal after not eating for a few days. You might get indigestion and that might complicate things, ok?” The man handed Mingi a single loaf of bread and a few slices of cheese and a glass of water. “Eat slowly, too. I don’t want to have to take you to Doc.” 

 

Mingi nodded as he began to eat. 

“My name is Jonghyun. I own the circus and I’m also the lion tamer here.” The man, Jonghyun, spoke quietly as if to not scare Mingi. “If you really have nowhere to go, we can find something for you to do around here?” 

 

Mingi froze. “But..you were just..” 

Jonghyun nodded. “I know. It looks bad, but we always make it out okay and at the end of the day we have each other and our health. How old are you? 15? 16?” 

 

Mingi shook his head. “I just turned 17, a few weeks ago, actually..” 

 

Jonghyun smiled. “Ah, well then,” he reached behind him, rummaging around for a quick second before turning back to face Mingi. “Happy Birthday.” He handed Mingi a round piece of chocolate.

Mingi smiled at the candy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had candy. 

 

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed by after Mingi accepted working for the circus. He had no particular job at first; he was unskilled in Circus performance, so Jonghyun asked him to clean up after acts, feed the animals, wash clothes. All of Mingi’s jobs were things any teenager could do, it gave him enough responsibility and work to keep him busy. But best of all, it gave Mingi time to talk to the others and watch them practice for their shows. 

 

As usual, Jonghyun would open the show, getting the audience ready by talking to them and playing to their interests. The dialogue was always different, but Jonghyun practiced to stay on his toes. 

He loved watching the twins, Minhyun and Minhyuk strap themselves into straight-jackets, or chains to go over their escape routine. It was all an illusion, Mingi had learned. Minhyuk would be the one to do the more dangerous stunts, while Minhyun would pop up at a new location to make it seem like ‘he’ had vanished and reappeared. 

The twins always had an energy about them; Minhyun was more of the dazzling showman, while Minhyuk was more serious and stony. Their contrast worked for them, it gave their show flavor and pizzazz. Mingi loved watching them go over the escape tank routine. It was the hardest of all, took the most time, and created the scariest effect. 

Minhyuk always made it look like he was on the verge of death before the crew would flood in and make it seem like he really did. They would even crack the glass to make the water pour out, only for Minhyuk to no longer be in the tank (having hidden behind the crew) and Minhyun would pop up from high above, dripping wet, smiling and panting for show. 

Mingi was always sucked in by their illusion. They were  _ that  _ good. 

 

After the twins, it was the Strongman Show. An unassuming looking boy with bright pink hair and tattoos all over his body named Baekho would set the stage. First he would lift weights, then he would ask a few women in the crowd to come forward and sit on a bench Baekho had set in front of him. They would sit, and he would lift them above his head, all while smiling as if they weighed like a toddler.

One time, Baekho wowed the audience with his most daring act: pulling a car full of audience members across the stage with nothing but his teeth. The men in the audience shouting ‘impossible!’ as the car moved with ease, even if Baekho’s face was strained and turning red.

 

Mingi liked him; he was always nice to him and made sure to pay Mingi on the back or to offer to ‘bulk him up a bit’. Mingi liked being his size though, and always declined, laughing brightly at Baekho’s shrug, and sigh of defeat. 

 

Aron was the fire and sword eater. Mingi was terrified of his talent, but it was beautiful to watch. The thin man changed on stage from a dorky child-like person to a demon made of fire and metal. He had no idea how Aron could stick an entire sword the size of his torso down his throat and then balance another sword on top of it. Mingi’s throat hurt just thinking about it. But what really made Aron’s show was the fire tricks. 

He would carry two large batons, both ends raging with fire. He would swallow one end and spin the other at a high speed, throwing it into the air and catching it with his eyes closed. Aron would normally be blindfolded for his final act, in which he danced with his hands on fire, a rope in on hand, a fireball at the end. He would fling it up into the air and the crowd would be amazed by how much it looked like rhythmic gymnastics. He would do handstands and tumbled as he maintained the rope flying in the air. 

Kids would scream of ‘magic’ and yell when it looked like Aron was about to set himself on fire. But he never did. 

One final explosion of fire would come from his mouth as he closed the show, revealing the final act: The trapeze artist high up in the air, hand poised on hip, the other holding the swing. 

Mingi stood watching— staring. They had always looked so graceful, each flip was excruciatingly analyzed and executed. Each swing was the exact speed needed to reach the opposite swing. And then, they would flip freely from the swing to a tightrope as if the routine wasn’t hard enough to begin with. Mingi wanted to be like them. He wanted to  _ be  _ them. In that second he knew he had to ask Jonghyun for permission to learn trapeze. 

He just had to. 

 

* * *

Days passed before Mingin go ally gained enough courage to ask the older man about the trapeze. At first Jonghyun looked shocked, but after noticing the way that Mingi looked determined, he nodded. 

 

“You’re going to practice with a net until Sunmi herself says that you’re ready to even  _ try _ to do without it.” His face gained a hard expression much like the first time they met. “Do you understand?” 

 

Mingi nodded, vibrating with excitement at being able to do something he really thought would be worth breaking a bone or two over. 

 

“One more thing Mingi. Taemin can be pretty hard on you. He’s a perfectionist and he is going to break you before you’re better. Sunmi is the only person who has ever defied him, but that’s because she’s better than him. If you want to gain their respect, show them that they can break you and you will  _ still  _ get back up.” Jonghyun’s face remained hard, letting the message sink in to Mingi’s bones. “If you want to quit, we can find something else.” 

Mingi nodded. “I’ve got this. Don’t worry.” 

 

Jonghyun looked on in worry as Mingi walked out of his tent. They would be packing up this week to begin their tour across the Korean Peninsula for Spring break and then for the summertime tour.

 

He hoped Sunmi wouldn’t be too harsh. 

 

* * *

 

Mingi quickly learned that balancing as well as Sunmi was not easy. He would spend hours out of his day just trying to walk across a tension rope, which is wider than a tight rope, but just as hard. Fall after fall, Mingi would get back up, dust himself off and get back at it. He would get back on until his toes began to bleed. And even then, he would wrap them up and get back to work. 

 

Taemin would yell across the performance tent at him. “You can’t do this if you don’t toughen up your skin. You must sacrifice your feet for this art. Think of it as ballet, but in the air and with no net.” 

 

Mingi hated when Taemin would treat him like a kid. He  _ knew _ how hard this would be, and he persisted day in day out to prove to the other performers that he  _ could _ do it and that he wasn’t just some dumb  _ kid _ that was in way over his head. 

 

Months passed, the spring tour ended with Mingi still not being permitted onto the rope. He carried on with his routines, now adding lifting weights and dancing with Baekho and Aron to his regime. He wanted to be better, stronger than the two leads. His body began to change without him really noticing. He became stronger, faster, even his height began to increase and before he knew it, Mingi was around the same height if not taller than Taemin. 

 

Definitely taller than Jonghyun. He smiled at that when he first noticed the older man stare up at him as he was called into his office. 

 

“You wanted to see me?” He asked. Jonghyun nodded for Mingi to take a seat in front of him. “Did I do something? Because if you think I did I can promise you, it was Aron.” 

 

Jonghyun laughed, shaking his head. “No! No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” The older man sat on his desk in front of Mingi. “It’s good news actually! Well, good for you.” 

Mingi sat, confused. “Uh?”

 

“Oh, right. I should probably tell you what the news is!” 

 

Mingi laughed, nodding. “Yeah, probably.”

 

“Sunmi is pregnant. She’s about two months, maybe three. Which means Taemin is going to need a partner soon, and since you’re the only one even remotely capable, you’re in.” Jonghyun grinned as he watched the news fully sink in. 

 

Mingi jumped up when it did. “Are you serious?!” 

Jonghyun smiled again, nodding. “Yes, yes! Sunmi wanted me to break the news to you because there’s a sliiiight catch, but I’m here to tell you that it won’t be a problem and that I’m sure you can pull it off.” 

 

“What’s the catch?” 

 

“Well, you have to wear her outfits because the routines have been made for a couple, but I promise they won’t be the really girly ones, and I promise that we can modify them a bit to make sure you’re comfortable while performing and that you won’t.. um, have a slip.” 

 

“A slip?”

 

Jonghyun turned bright red. “Yeah. Um, as you know Sunmi’s outfits are a bit high cut in the um… crotch-al...a..area.” 

 

Mingi began to understand. When he did, his lips pursed together into a small ‘o’. “Oh. Right. Right! Umm okay I can work with that.”

 

Jonghyun smiled. “So you’re okay with wearing Sunmi’s outfits?” 

 

Mingi’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, yes. Of course! I can make it work.” He paused. “Does this mean I have to start working on the flips now?” 

 

Jonghyun nodded. “Yeah pretty much. Your life is going to be nothing but practice now. From the moment you wake up til you go to sleep. Sunmi is going to teach you everything she knows, and Taemin will be there to  _ literally  _ catch you if you fall.” 

 

Mingi gulped. “I’m scared now.”

 

“You should be.” 

 

* * *

 

It was the end of Summer now.

 

Sunmi’s stomach was growing bigger and bigger every day. Mingi was great at the tricks now, but still needed work. Taemin worried that there would be no final show now because of the circumstances. 

 

They sat Mingi down in front of him, both of them with tired and restless faces. They had just had an argument, Mingi could tell. 

 

“Are you sure?” Taemin whispered.

 

“Absolutely. He’s perfect. Let him prove it. Tonight.” Sunmi said a serious expression on her face. “Please, Tae. I wouldn’t say he’s ready if he wasn’t.” 

 

Mingi felt the air leave his lungs.

 

Giving in, Taemin sighed. “Alright, but please have someone on stand by just in case.” His voice raised a bit. “I don’t want to have him splattered all over the floor.”

 

Mingi felt his heart race. He could feel his blood coursing through him, he could feel all of it rush to his head and back to his toes, the tips of his fingers. He would debut tonight. As the final summer act. Sunmi trusted in him that much, and he wouldn’t let her down. 

 

He began to panic as the time of the act drew nearer. He sat on the floor doing his stretches, making sure to do them for just a bit longer just in case and perhaps for good luck. He could feel his stomach become queasy and with every breath he drew, Mingi felt the anxiety settle in. 

 

_ What if I mess up? What if I fall? What if I drop Taemin?! _

 

Getting up, Mingi went to the one place he knew he would calm down, or at least feel some form of comfort. 

 

Jonghyun sat at his desk, swiping on the eyeliner he wore at every performance. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his toned chest. His lips were slightly parted as he applied the eyeliner to his bottom waterline. He looked like a fish, but it was somehow a good look for him. His hair was pinned back so it wouldn’t get in the way and as Mingi watched him from the doorway he couldn’t help but notice for the millionth time since he was taken in, that Jonghyun was  _ handsome _ . 

 

“Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there the whole time?” Jonghyun asked as he set down his eyeliner. Mingi jumped at the sound of his voice. 

 

“I- Sorry.” He walked in and sat down on the chair he knew all too well, this time just distracting himself by staring at Jonghyun doing his hair. “Your hair’s gotten longer.” 

 

Jonghyun hummed. “Yeah. I should probably cut it, but I kind of like it this way.” 

 

Mingi nodded, not knowing what else to say. Now he was just looking around the room he knew by heart.

 

“Mingi. If you’re nervous, don’t be. I’ve been watching you the last few weeks, and believe me when I say: you are ready.” Jonghyun smiled at Mingi, who felt his heart begin to flutter. 

 

“You've always been too nice to me. It must be a pity thing.” Mingi laughed.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “Absolutely not! I’ve seen you train and become a man in the last year. In fact, you’ve only been here about a year and you’re better than a lot of people who’ve tried trapeze for years.” 

 

Mingi smiled brightly. “Thanks. That means a lot coming from you.” 

 

“When you get up on that catwalk, I want you to remember how much better you are here than where you were before. When you’re in that ridiculous sparkly outfit of Sunmi’s, remember you are one of the best.” Jonghyun said, rubbing Mingi’s shoulder as he got up to grab his hat and get ready for the show.

 

“Come on. We’ve got one more show before we head back home.” 

 

* * *

 

As expected, Mingi was impeccable in the air. He and Taemin were able to pull off the partner dance sequence the same way that he and Sunmi had. The crowd went silent as Taemin released Mingi’s hands in the air and he switched swings. Gasps from the crowd followed by deep applause as Mingi’s hands made contact with the familiar metal bar of the swing one last time before he swung back to the center and gripped the giant center hoop where he would spin until the music came to a stop.

 

The crowd rose to their feet, cheering and yelling their praise at the acrobats in front of them. 

 

Mingi was so happy he didn’t want to come down from the hoop. 

 

After the show, the circus came together to celebrate the final show around a bonfire. They ate and danced and cheered and hollered until their lungs seemed to give out. Mingi lived his new family so much and he felt so full of life now. 

 

That is until he saw Jonghyun retreat back to his tent. 

 

“Excuse me, I’m going to go pee!” He announced, as he followed behind Jonghyun to his tent. 

 

He slipped into the tent making sure Jonghyun heard and saw him before he spoke. “What’s wrong?”

 

Jonghyun sighed. “I should have known you of all people would’ve noticed me leaving.” 

 

“Of course I would have. Now are you going to tell me what happened?”

 

Sighing, Jonghyun sat down on his cot. “Sunmi and Taemin will be leaving the circus when we return to Busan. She’ll be having the baby then, and he wants to be there for her and they want to settle down for good.” 

 

Mingi gasped. “That means… no final show.” 

 

Jonghyun nodded. “Not without them. Or even Taemin to be your partner.” His face became dark. “I don’t know what we’re going to do. There’s a whole show, sure, but most people come for the ‘dangerously beautiful’ trapeze artists.”

 

Mingi frowned. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.” 

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, Mingi. Without them, we don’t have a closing show. Without them, we don’t have a cohesive show.” 

 

Mingi sat down on the cot next to Jonghyun, placing a hand on his leg. “Hey, we can find someone else. We can figure out how I can do the show by myself. I’ll practice hard, I’ll even ask Baekho to throw me into the air if that’s what it takes.” 

 

Jonghyun cracked a smile. “Yeah, because I want him to throw twenty pounds into the air. Some strongman.” 

 

“Did you just call me skinny? I’ll have you know that I weigh more than you do and I can kick your ass, old man.”

 

Jonghyun’s mouth fell open. “Did you just call me old?!” 

 

“Well, you  _ are _ 35.” Mingi smirked. 

 

“I might be 35, but I feel like I’m still in my twenties, thank you very much.” Jonghyun sneered jokingly. 

 

Mingi rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you’re not fooling anyone, you’re old enough to be my grandpa.” 

 

“Oh my god, take that back.” 

 

“Make me!” Mingi laughed as he got up from the cot. Jonghyun, never one to back down from a challenge, got up and followed Mingi around the giant tent, trying to tackle him. That was, until Mingi got the advantage and turned the tables around by flipping Jonghyun onto the ground, pinning his arms down. 

 

“Ha!!! I win!!” Mingi yelled, not noticing how close their faces were. 

 

It was like an electrical surge flowed through his body. Jonghyun was looking right at him, and his face was so good looking.  _ Too _ good looking. And before he knew it, Mingi was closing the distance between them. Their lips grazed for a second before Jonghyun reacted, throwing Mingi off of himself. 

 

“Mingi! What—” Jonghyun got up as quickly as he could. His face was bright red, and he was breathing deeply, trying to calm down. “You can’t..!”

 

Mingi felt his eyes begin to water. He knew what he did was uncalled for. He didn’t even know why he did it. He—

 

He ran. He ran out of the tent, tears falling from his face in embarrassment until he reached the performance tent and climbed all the way to the top of the catwalk, jumping onto the swing and staying there until it stilled in the middle of the tent, 40 feet in the air. 

 

He stayed there until he stopped crying, and someone finally found him. 

 

“Oh,  _ god _ , Mingi there you are we were looking everywhere!!” Minhyun shrieked from down below. “Why did you run off like that?!” 

 

Almost immediately, Mingi started to wail again. “I just.. i dont.. I’m so sor— sorr— Sorry!!!” 

 

Minhyun climbed to the catwalk, hook on his back to get Mingi down from the swing. “Hey, hey. Listen. It’s okay. I don’t know what’s wrong, but I was just so worried! I’m sorry for making you cry.” 

 

Minhyun helped Mingi down, and let him climb down first, just in case he wanted to throw himself off or something. 

 

With their feet on the ground, Minhyun embraced Mingi until the tears subsided. “Are you okay enough to go outside and get you some food?” 

 

Mingi shook his head. “I’m not hungry.” 

 

Minhyun wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Will you at least try some cake? We made it for Sunmi as a goodbye gift…?” 

 

Mingi pouted, but otherwise nodded. “You know I love cake, you ass.” 

 

Giggling, Minhyun nodded. “I know.” 

 

* * *

  
  


The next few days were spent packing up traveling back to Busan with all their equipment via train. 

 

Jonghyun avoided Mingi like the plague. Wherever Mingi ended up, Jonghyun would turn around and bolt to another place on the camp. Suddenly needing to go check on something else. To Jonghyun, Mingi was a child. He was almost twice his age, and had lived through so much more than he had. Mingi needed to be with someone his own age, not a man nearly twice his age. 

 

Sighing, Jonghyun went back to work on avoiding Mingi. 

 

When they got to Busan, Jonghyun made sure that everyone had some kind of opportunity to find a normal job, but no one was hiring. They were all out of luck, except Mingi. 

 

A woman in her 50’s had taken a liking to Mingi, saying that he would be perfect for her classes. She was a scout for a dance school, but needed more males, and Mingi was the perfect subject for it, and Jonghyun recommended him to her.

 

Mingi sat with the rest of the boys, his face blotchy from trying not to cry. He wanted to learn how to dance like how the woman had promised, knowing that it would only improve his skills on the trapeze, but he didn’t want to leave the circus. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of having a family, friends. 

 

He didn’t want to leave Jonghyun, and yet, Jonghyun had made it abundantly clear he was no longer wanted there. Mingi thought long and hard about what he should do, spending a week talking to the other artists, how they felt about the program and about Mingi leaving.

 

“You should do it.” Minhyun and Minhyuk encouraged. “If anyone can find a place to go, it’ll be you. We have nowhere else to go.” 

Mingi’s heart clenched as he saw the twins’ faces become defeated. They really didn’t have anywhere to go. Jonghyun has collected them as well. 

 

“I say you stay here. We need you, Mingi. There’s only so many things I can swallow before it just becomes vulgar.” Aron said, smiling as he did, but not nearly as bright as usual. He looked sad, like he didn’t want Mingi to leave  _ or  _ stay. “Besides, I would miss you too much if you left.” Aron hugged Mingi close, holding his waist and petting his hair. “You’re my favorite person here!” 

 

“Hey!” Minhyun yelled from the distance, pouting. “I heard that!” 

 

Aron blushed and let go of Mingi as Baekho spoke up. “You should go. As much as I don’t want you to, Jonghyun seems to think it’s a good idea for you. Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet someone to be your partner and perfect a routine! You can always come back. I just, i want you to be happy.” 

 

Mingi began to cry when he realized this would all come down to how Jonghyun felt. If Jonghyun  _ really  _ wanted him to go, he would. He wouldn’t even think about it again. He would simply pack up his things and leave that night. 

 

“You should go.” The voice came from behind them all, at the entrance of the Grand Tent. Jonghyun leaned against the pole holding open the flaps. “Not because you think I hate you and am pushing you away. Not even close to that. I just really, fully believe that this will be good for you. They want you, you  _ want  _ to go, and you can get  _ better. _ It’d be a waste for you not to go.” Jonghyun didn’t look up as he spoke, choosing instead to twiddle his thumbs. “Raina said the program would be free if you chose to go.”

 

Mingi gasped. “What?” 

 

Jonghyun nodded slowly. “Yep. They want you  _ that _ badly. You’ve been taking too long to respond to them, so they assumed you have no way to pay for it.” 

 

Mingi shook his head. “I can’t- I mean, of course I have  _ some _ money…” 

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “You most definitely don’t have enough money to pay for that school. Trust me. Even if you lived off of scraps and never bought another pair of shoes for the next two years, you still couldn’t pay for it.” 

 

Mingi and the others looked at Jonghyun with a blank face. “It’s the most prestigious Arts Academy in all of Korea.” 

 

Jonghyun moved now. He walked to the others, stopping in front of Mingi, before kneeling. “Do this for yourself. Please.” His eyes twinkled with sadness.

 

Mingi agreed. 

 

* * *

 

August ended with Mingi settling into the academy. He was given everything he needed in order to succeed during his stay there.

 

His roommate was also his partner for the next two years.

 

“ _ You two will become one when you dance. He is also new, and he’s a contortionist. You should get along pretty well.”   _ Raina said as she opened the door to his dorm on the first day.

 

_ “There is enough room in here for the both of you to live peacefully and comfortably. Remember to stretch daily together as it builds trust. The practice room is in the basement, if you want to use it past school hours, you must schedule it.”  _

 

Mingi thanked Raina for the opportunity, and for everything else as she introduced Mingi to a long haired boy named Jeonghan. 

 

“ _ I think you two will get along pretty well. You’re only one month older than him, Mingi.”  _

 

The other boy had a dark vibe to him, almost scary as well. He wore all black, and had a mask on his face. He spent his time listening to music on most days. He rarely spoke, but when he did, he had jokes for days that in turn, made Mingi laugh until his stomach hurt. 

 

The did their morning exercises together, day in and out. They ate, slept, danced, lifted weights, went out at night together. Their relationship was strictly professional the second they walked into a studio to do work, but the second they stepped out, they were like best friends again. It was a balance they deemed necessary to not drive each other insane for the next two years. 

 

Mingi hadn’t heard from the circus in a few months. When he asked Raina to see if she could contact them somehow, she replied with a simple:  _ “You didn’t know? They left for Europe…something about selling and joining a new circus…”  _

 

Mingi’s heart dropped to the floor. They...left him? How was he supposed to find them in Europe? How was he supposed to speak to them? How was he ever going to see his friends… how was he ever going to see Jonghyu-

 

It had been him, Mingi realized with a start to his body. Jonghyun has planned it all. That’s why he wanted him gone. He really  _ didn’t  _ want him around.

* * *

 

At the end of their first year, they had adopted new names for the stage, choosing Ren and Hani. They had changed their hair to something they knew fit them best, Ren choosing a short blonde cut and Hani picking a cut between pixie and bob. The two had not only become the talk of the school because of their looks, but for their talents outside of being dancers. 

 

Everyone knew they were circus performers and had more talent and strength in ways that the dancers didn’t. They were top of their year and with the second year showcase closing in on them, the pressure was on. 

 

If you don’t pass the showcase with top marks, you fail and have to try again the next year. 

 

Ren and Hani has promised each other that they would pass together or not at all. They shared everything together, after all. 

* * *

  
  
  


“Happy birthday, Rennie!!!” Hani yelped as they opened the door to their dorm a few minutes past midnight. Hani closed his arms around Ren. “You’re officially twenty!” Hani let go, allowing a giggling Ren to lay down on their mattress (which was really just their beds pushed together). 

 

“Thanks. You’re next though, so don’t try any funny business, jerk.” 

 

Hani laughed, putting his hands in the air in an effort to show he meant no harm...for now. Hani reaches into his bed side table and pulled out a small box, handing it to Ren.

 

“Now, before you say anything, I copped them for really cheap and I  _ promise _ we don’t have to go if you don’t want to. The show is at 7pm and it’s supposed to be a  _ really good show.  _ You know I wouldn’t ask you to go if I didn’t think you’d enjoy it.” Hani said, smiling while also trying to not seem like he was scared of Ren’s answer he opened the box to see the tickets. 

 

The tickets were for Cirque de Lune, the French company that focused on giving a full length three hour show with everything from danger, to acrobatics, to animal shows and live music acts. Ren has heard about them, or more, he had  _ heard _  them when they passed by last year. 

 

Ren couldn’t help himself. As much as the thought of going back to a circus hurt his heart all the same as the day he left, he knew he would enjoy seeing one again. His heart didn’t want to stay away. 

 

* * *

 

The circus smelled like how Ren remembered. Everything from the sound beneath his feet to the sound of laughter coming from all directions made Ren incredibly homesick. He felt a pang in his heart as Hani led him to the Big Top. The show would begin in ten minutes, and Hani wanted to find close seats. 

As they found fairly decent seats in the front row closest to the catwalk, Ren settled in, looking up at the trapeze swings, desperately wanting to run back there and hop on himself. He could feel his whole body itching with need to get on there and show these people what a real artist can do. But as he felt his feet moving, the lights dimmed, and the spotlight came on to a very familiar silhouette. 

 

The crowd went silent, only the sound of a bullwhip dragging across the floor being heard. The growl of a lion came from somewhere in the dark. Ren knew what was about to happen. The lion came forward into a different spotlight. Ren’s eyes grew wide as the man in the center of the ring raised his head, the top hat no longer covering his face. 

 

Jonghyun smirked at the crowd, raising one finger to his lips in a silent plea for the audience to remain silent. Ren gasped as he watched Jonghyun turn to face the lion. He had done this thousands of times before, he had  _ seen _ it happen thousands of time before. But something was different this time. Maybe it had been the fact that Ren hadn’t seen him in two years, or maybe it was the fact that Jonghyun now looked older, more handsome. Maybe it was the way he moved, Ren couldn’t really tell, but he was entranced. Jonghyun had grown as a performer in the last two years. 

 

The lion lunged forward, looking as if he was going to attack Jonghyun. He cracked his whip at the ground, the audience gasping for breath that they had been avoiding to take in order stay quiet. 

 

Ren stood up from his seat, his feet firmly planted on the ground, his hands forming fists as he watched in anticipation. This lion was bigger than the one they used for their circus. This lion was huge, it could easily carry Jonghyun if it wanted to. 

 

Hani grabbed Ren’s hand trying to get him to sit so he could see properly, instead knocking Ren back into reality. 

 

Jonghyun. Everything was Jonghyun. The man he so desperately tried to forget about for the last two years was standing less than 20 feet away. Ren could make out the lines in his eyes, the only thing giving away his age. Ren smiled brightly as Jonghyun jumped out of the way just in the knick of time. 

 

“It’s him.” he whispered. “It’s really him!” he said, much louder, this time turning to face Hani. 

 

Hani looked up, confusion on his face. “Who?” 

 

Ren had never really said his name, it was too painful, “JR.” 

Hani’s eyes widened at the revelation. “You mean..?” Ren nodded without turning back to look at his friend. 

The two sat and watched the show, listening intently to everything Jonghyun said. He got the crowd to fall under his spell, his beautiful charm that Ren had noticed had only gotten better. 

He was entranced, too. He found himself not only paying attention to Jonghyun as he was on stage, but also as he walked off behind the curtain. He could see him from the angle he was sitting at. Ren felt his body set on fire every time Jonghyun would come out and speak again, introducing the next act. Ren felt himself being pulled forward by the magnetic way that Jonghyun exuded confidence now. 

 

Hani watched on in both amusement and sadness. He knew the circus would be leaving in one week, the day of their showcase. 

 

_ He doesn’t need to know that quite yet. _

 

* * *

 

 

The show ended on a brilliant note and lots of pyrotechnics lighting up the stage as a beautiful girl rode the elephant around for the last time. The audience rose to their feet, cheering and yelling, throwing flowers of all kinds into the middle of the Big Top. Ren missed the applause of a show well done, it vibrated in his skin. 

 

“Ready to go home?” Hani asked as he watched Ren stand for longer than was necessary. He shook his head. “No!” 

 

He blushed. “I, I mean..no.” 

 

Hani laughed a little. “Come on, let’s find a way to get you to the performer’s tents. Otherwise I don’t think I’m going to hear the end of it.” 

 

Ren nodded. “Everyone is here, Hani. Everyone! They must have sold the other circus and joined this one.” 

 

Hani nodded, leading the way past the crowds to the back of the circus grounds. As predicted, the performers were lounging around, smoking, drinking, changing. 

 

Ren felt his stomach do flips as he saw a familiar set of twins chasing after each other. He couldn’t stop himself from yelling, “Minhyun! Minhyuk!!”

 

The twins stopped their chase, stopping dead in their tracks. They stared at Ren and Hani before recognizing him. “Mingi?’ they said in unison. 

 

He nodded. “Hi.” 

The twins’ eyes widened before quickly moving to run at him. “Mingi!!” the twins wrapped themselves around him, their arms tightening the way they always used to. 

 

“How-” 

 

Ren shook his head. “Hani brought me here. We didn’t know that you’d all be here.” 

 

“Well. Here you are!” Minhyuk said, smiling wide. “I can’t believe it’s been two years.” 

 

They all smiled, not really knowing what to say after that. 

 

“Where’s Aron and Baekho?” Ren asked.

 

“Oh! Probably showering. I hate it when Aron comes back to our room smelling like soot.” Minhyun said, laughing. “He ends up looking like a soot spirit, only slightly bigger.” 

 

Ren laughed. “So I’m guessing that you guys finally got over yourselves and started living together?” 

 

Minhyun nodded, a hand scratching his neck. “Yeah, well, Minhyuk isn’t exactly ...quiet whenever Baekho is around.” 

 

Minhyuk gasped, smacking his brother. “Not in front of the children!” 

 

Hani laughed outright. “Oh, trust me. We’ve heard worse from our instructors. We did a lot of growing up there.” 

 

Minhyun stared at Hani. “Um, Mingi? I don’t want to be rude, but is this your..erm, boyfriend?” 

 

The two boys laughed. “Oh, god no. We’re roommates, classmates, dance partners.” 

 

“Oh! That’s great!” 

 

Ren nodded. “Yeah. We’re attached at the hip now.” 

 

“Ay, yo! Minhyun who are you talking t- Mingi?!” Aron screamed at the sight of his favorite ‘little brother’.  Baekho followed right behind him, toothbrush in mouth. “Min-ee?” he muttered. 

 

Ren smiled once again, enjoying the shock factor his presence was bringing. “Yeah! Hi guys.” he waved and waited for the bone crushing hugs to follow. 

“I came to see the show, and no, I haven’t seen Jonghyun yet. Where is he? It would be nice to at least say hi.” Ren said, looking past the boys. They shared a look. 

 

“He’s...around.” Baekho finally said, his face falling. 

 

“Why the face?” Ren asked. The boys remained silent. “Guys?” 

 

“Mingi.” 

 

Ren startled at the voice, it felt just as electrifying as it always did. And it was right behind him. He turned slowly, his heart racing a million miles a second. “Jonghyun.” 

 

It was like taking the first breath of air after being underwater for so long. He looked beautiful. 

* * *

 

 

He found himself in Jonghyun’s tent again. A cup of tea in front of him, Hani with his friends. 

 

“It’s.. been a while.” Jonghyun said. “You look well.” 

 

Ren tried his best to not stare, but he saw the way that Jonghyun was looking at him. It was the same way that the girls back at the academy looked at him. Their eyes were slightly darker as they tried to look away, but Ren knew better. He knew that Jonghyun was staring at the muscle he had gained, the way that he filled out shirts now, instead of swimming in them. 

 

“Yeah, it has.” Ren took a sip of the tea. “You left me. You didn’t even say goodbye.” 

 

Jonghyun shrank back in his seat. “I should’ve said something, but I knew that if I did you wouldn’t have stayed here. Now look at you. You’re a young man.” 

 

Ren nodded. “I am. I am a young man indeed.” 

 

Jonghyun sighed. “I couldn’t take that away from you. You’re so much stronger looking than two years ago. You look  _ healthy _ .” 

 

Ren sighed. “Cut the crap JR.” 

 

Jonghyun flinched. “JR?” 

 

It was Ren’s turn to flinch. “I started calling you that because saying your full name was too painful and reminded me of everything I wanted.” 

 

Jonghyun nodded. “I heard you go by Ren, now?” 

 

Ren nodded. “It’s my stage name. No one's called me Mingi in what feels like forever.” 

 

“Fine. Ren it is.” 

 

“I never said that.” Ren stared at Jonghyun. “I missed you. A lot.” 

 

Jonghyun visibly gulped at Ren’s words. “Yeah, well…” 

 

Ren started to become restless. “Did you miss me?” 

 

Jonghyun didn’t look up at Ren as he spoke. “Not at all.”

 

“Don’t lie to me. I know you. Don’t. Lie.” Ren sat up straight, his posture demanding JR look up at him. 

 

“I’m not lying.” Jonghyun said. “It was easier to get rid of you than t-”

 

“Than what JR?” Ren was inclined to the table. “It was easier to get rid of me than to admit you actually like me, and didn’t want me to go even though you also wanted me to go to the academy?” 

 

Jonghyun finally looked up, his eyes remained dark, his mouth forming a straight line as he bit his lips. 

 

“Well? Am I wrong?” Ren asked. 

 

JR didn’t say anything, again. Ren stood up to walk behind the desk that separated them, he stopped when he was in front of JR, turning him to face him. “Look me in the eyes when I ask you: am I wrong?” 

 

Ren looked straight into JR’s eyes as he asked. He could see the last resolve melt away as a gentle “no” came from Jonghyun. 

 

“I didn’t think so.” Smiling, Ren leaned down to be eye to eye with him. “Did you ever want me to leave?”

 

Again, a weak “no”. 

 

“Do you want me to leave now?” Ren asked, his body shaking, but his voice still. 

Jonghyun drew a deep breath but his voice still came out shaky as Ren drew nearer. “Y-ye-s.” 

 

“That’s a lie, too.” Ren whispered on JR’s lips before pressing them on his altogether. Ren smiled as he kissed Jonghyun for the first time in two years, and this time, he didn’t pull away. Jonghyun sat, his body stiff, but otherwise not pulling away. 

 

Ren took it as a sign that he could continue, so he did. And soon, Jonghyun gave in. His arms snaked around Mingi’s body. 

 

_ His _ Mingi. Their lips danced together in harmony as Mingi began to try and sit on Jonghyun’s lap. Their breathing increased, becoming hotter, heavier until finally, Jonghyun pulled away, his hands on Mingi’s hips. 

 

“Mingi. We can’t.” Jonghyun’s breathing was sharp, his pupils dilated as he looked up at Ren. “Someone could see us...and...your boyfriend…” 

 

Ren laughed. “Not my boyfriend, and also, who cares?” 

 

“I do! I am much older than you!!” He yelled. 

 

Ren sighed. “I’m not a child. Stop seeing me as one.” 

 

“I just..”

 

Ren sighed. “Fine. I’m leaving.” 

 

Ren got up from Jonghyun’s lap, quickly making his way out of the tent. “Mingi! Wait!” 

 

Ren kept walking, looked for Hani, and went home. 

 

* * *

  
  


The rest of the week, Ren spent practicing until his body gave out and then got back up and did it all over again. Hani was growing worried for him, he had never seen him like this, and he knew it was because of JR. 

 

“Ren. I’m going out. Please don’t wait up for me, ok?” 

 

Nodding, Ren went back to going over his steps. Hani shook his head as he bundled up for the cold night. 

 

Hani walked straight to the tent that he knew was JR’s, completely ignoring the shouts from Aron and Baekho that he wanted to be left alone. 

 

“I don’t care! He is going to fix my friend and he is going to fix him, now!” he yelled, pulling the flap of JR’s tent open. 

 

“Listen here, old man.” Hani said as he let himself in. JR turned, startled. 

 

“You are going to come to our showcase, and then you are going to apologize to Ren, tell him you’re a fucking idiot and then, hopefully, convince the circus to stay an extra day so that he can come back to you because all that he has done for the last  _ two fucking years _ is pine over you because you ghosted his ass. Now, I don’t really give a shit if you say you don’t like him or ...whatever it is that’s stopping you. He loves you and you love him and if I have to deal with his whining about ‘JR this, JR that, JR broke my fucking heart’ yada yada one more time, I will fucking hunt you, and burn down your circus.” Hani took a deep breath after speed-talking his way through the monologue he had prepared for JR. 

 

Hani crossed his arms over his chest and stood there, waiting for JR to say something, anything. “Well?!” 

 

Jonghyun nodded. “Fine.” 

 

“That’s it?” Hani raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

 

“You’re not going to put up a fight here?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I love him, and you’re right.” 

 

Hani uncrossed his arms. “Well, okay then. Here’s your ticket.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

 

* * *

  
  


The venue for the showcase was packed, Ren and Hani had snuck a peek at the crowd right before they finished putting on their outfits. 

"Nervous?" 

Ren shook his head. "Not at all. This'll be the easiest performance of my life." 

Hani smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Cocky jerk." 

Ren beamed. "You know how it is." 

The hugged before taking a few breaths and walking onto the stage. The lights were down as they did so, covering the stage in black. Ren and Hani stood on opposite sides of the stage, in the exact same outfits. The only difference now, was their hair. Mingi chose to remain blonde, while Hani cut his hair to match Mingi's. 

As the light came up, they nodded at each other, their game faces on. 

The music started, and the two of them began a perfectly mirrored dance. The crowd went silent as the music began to climax, the moves Ren and Hani were executing building in difficulty, the jumps became more intense, and the lifts became longer. 

They told a story of a boy and his mirror image, not knowing which was which, who was real and who was stuck inside of the glass world until finally, Ren broke through the glass and became his own person, tearing himself from Hani, and receiving life. 

The lights faded just as the two embraced, Ren holding himself and Hani up in the air, on a rope. 

 

The audience exploded into applause, whistling and whoops from random guests and other members of the academy. As they went backstage, they began to cry. 

"Ren we did it! It was perfect. It was....thank you for being my partner." Hani was sobbing, leaving Ren giggling. "Thank you, too." He hugged his partner as everyone backstage came to congratulate them on their performance. 

Half an hour later, Ren found himself in the dressing rooms on his own. The others had already left, exhausted from their own performances and ready to go eat something delicious together. Ren had stayed behind to soak it all in, all his hard work was just validated in that one performance. 

He smiled at himself in the mirror as he began to pack his things to head back home when a knock on the door interrupted him. he looked up, fully expecting Hani to be there, waiting for him, ready to nag at him for not being faster. 

"Jonghyun."

"Hello, Ren." 

"H-hello." he replied, quickly trying to gather himself. 

"You...you were amazing. I had no idea you could move like that. I mean, I knew, but, that was something else. That was art." Jonghyun came forward. 

Ren nodded, "Thank you. It's actually really hard to make it look easy." 

Silence took over the room. 

"Is there a reason why you're here? You didn't seem like you wanted to see me again after last time." Ren deadpanned as Jonghyun remained still. 

He looked like he wanted to speak. "You make me nervous, ok?" 

Ren blinked. "Nervous?"

"Yes, nervous. You make me feel giddy, and nervous and like...well, like a teenager." Jonghyun muttered the last part. "I hate it. I hate not being in control and I hate that someone younger than me can hold so much ... _power_ over me." He paused as he looked up at Ren. "From the minute I saw you, I knew you were going to be so much more than what you appeared, but i never once thought..." he paused again, this time walking right up to Ren.

"I never once thought that you would become something dear to me, let alone someone I could love. But you were a kid then, and I wanted you to grow up, to learn some lessons and to grow as a person. I wanted to give you a life away from me. Otherwise, what kind of person would I be? Someone who fell in love with a kid and never let them develop into the ...amazing person you are today?" 

Ren listened carefully to what Jonghyun was telling him. He wanted to give Ren room to grow as person and to learn about life on his own so he could be his own person and not be defined by the circus or the crush he had on Jonghyun at a young age.

"I knew I wanted to be yours. I never once forgot about you, and mostly, I worked harder because of it." Ren stood tall and proud. "You do not define me, the circus does not define me. I define me, and I know who and what I want to be a part of my life." 

Jonghyun smiled a little. "You were always smart." 

"And you have always been too stubborn." 

Jonghyun held out his hand for Ren to take. "Let's get out of here?" 

Ren shook his head. "Lock the door. And for once, let loose and let me take over for a while." 

 

* * *

 

 

Jonghyun huffed as Ren slammed him against the vanity. 

"I might not be an old man, but I know what I'm doing." Ren said when he saw the surprise in JR's eyes. 

Ren brought their lips together, not waiting for JR to reciprocate this time, enjoying the taste that came from him. Ren ran his hands down JR's chest, popping open each button as he went, following the trail with his lips. 

"Mingi.." he gasped. 

Ren smirked as he continued his path down JR's body, stopping to pull out his shirt from inside of his pants. "Look at you. I haven't even touched you and you're already gasping for air." 

JR locked eyes with Ren as he nudged his face with his crotch. "Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna play or not, baby boy?"

Ren's eyes sparkled with excitement. He got to work on his pants, finally getting the zipper down. Ren reached in to JR's underwear, pulling out his half erect member, softly running his hand over it, spitting on the tip before lowering his head and licking circles on the tip. "Is this good enough?" 

JR nodded as he ran his fingers through Ren's blonde hair. "Perfect." 

Ren smiled before taking him in his mouth completely. He took his time getting JR hard, running his tongue slowly on the underside of his dick, enjoying the low moans coming from above. Ren licked the tip and sucked it repeatedly, nibbling where he could, causing JR to jump unconsciously, his hips rolling towards his mouth when he would take as much of him as he could in his mouth. 

"Fuck, Mingi.." JR let his head fall back as he gripped onto the vanity's edge. "Just like that." 

Ren got up from his knees, kissing his way back up to kiss JR's lips, still playing with his dick in his hands. JR gripped Ren's hips this time, holding him close, rubbing his dick in between their bodies, desperately looking for more of that delicious friction Ren was so good at giving him as they kissed. Ren pulled away long enough to whisper, "I want you to fuck me, hard, right here, on this table, where anyone can walk in and see." 

JR groaned as Ren gave his dick a slight squeeze. "Spank me, while you're at it, sir." 

Ren watched in the mirror as JR brought down his pants all the way, leaving his shirt part of the way on before he moved on to remove Ren's outfit. 

"Open me up." Ren said, locking eyes with JR through the mirror. JR nodded dumbly, never looking away from Ren as he stuck his hand out to him. "Lick." he said, the lump in his throat still very much there. 

Ren did as he was told with a smirk on his face, he licked the fingers until they were slick and then he kept going just for show. "Now," he said, shaking his bare ass for JR to get the hint. JR ran a slick finger over Ren's hole, causing him to wiggle and mewl. "Put it in me or I'll do it myself." he said.

JR nodded, watching as his finger disappeared inside of Ren with a lot more ease than he had thought it would. JR began to do what he had done hundreds of times in his youth, but more carefully to not hurt Ren. 

"Just like that. Add another finger." Ren pushed back against JR's fingers, his dick began to perk up as he began to feel pleasure from JR fingering him. "JR. Add another. Now. Please." 

"Not yet. You're still a little too tight." 

"I don't care." 

JR ignored him, slowing his movements, dragging out Ren's pleasure as he loosened him up. 

"Jonghyun." Ren was looking straight ahead in the mirror. "Do it." 

JR followed Ren's orders and added a third finger, causing Ren to moan outright. "Fuu..uck.." Ren moaned, never looking away from JR as he began to move his fingers faster inside of him. 

"Fuck, yes.." 

Ren moved himself back, rocking into JR's fingers with every thrust from JR. "Angh, hmm.." Ren felt himself unwinding, his dick hitting the edge of the vanity as he rocked forward. He was overwhelmed, and finally, JR hit that special spot inside of him. 

"Fuck!" Ren screamed, his walls clenching around JR's fingers as he came all over the vanity counter. 

He turned around immediately JR's fingers no longer inside him, bringing JR down to kiss him. "Fuck me." 

"Anything for you, love." 

JR brought his throbbing erection to Ren's hole. They kissed as JR began to press in, teeth clashing. 

Moans filled the room as JR bottomed out, giving Ren time to adjust, watching each other as they began to move together in sync, the sound of skin slapping against each other. 

"Mingi, oh god.." 

"Fuck.. Jongh-hyun...! Harder!" 

JR picked up the pace, gripping hard onto Ren's hips, close to leaving bruises with every thrust. He leaned down to bite Ren's neck, leaving hickies trailing down to his navel.

"Jonghyun...unngg!!!" 

Ren could feel the nerves in his stomach unravelling themselves once again, he reached down to jerk himself off as JR began to thrust more shallowly into him, causing the vanity to shake and Ren's head to hit the mirror. 

"JR I'm going to cum...ungg..!!" Ren whined as JR hit his spot roughly multiple times, groaning at the sensation, sending him over the edge and spilling inside of Ren and Ren came in spurts all over his chest. 

JR let himself fall on top of Ren until he caught his breath, before pulling out to clean him up a bit.

They took longer to put on their clothes than they did to take them off, kissing in between every button and zipper. 

"I love you." Jonghyun whispered, causing Ren to smile wider than he ever had.

"I love you too." Ren wrapped his arms around JR's neck. 

"I can't walk. Carry me home." 

JR laughed, "As long as home is still the circus." 

"It is, because I totally killed that showcase."

"Yeah, that's not the only thing you killed tonight. And you didn't spank me..." 

"Oh, please, we have forever to experiment."

"Well, I'm going to have fun with that." 

JR smiled as he lifted Ren onto his back. "The Dazzling Duo JR and Ren!"

Ren giggled as they made their way home to the circus. 

He felt at home. 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at that shitty ending :') 
> 
> This is my first fic in over a year so please be gentle T^T
> 
> Anyway this was a lot longer than I wanted it to be and it ended up being like 30 pages of me blabbing and barely any dialogue... if you made it to the end, bravo bc I honestly have no idea how i even wrote this


End file.
